It Shouldn't Be This Hard
by sfdc
Summary: Santana struggles to work up the courage to be with Brittany. Santana will reach her breaking point and it'll be up to Brittany to be the one who has to be strong enough for both of them. Slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First try at this, it's only slightly AU but mostly takes place in high school. The biggest change I've made I can think of is that there isn't going to be any Lauren (sorry Lauren fans I need Puck to be open). So yeah, review :3**

"_Santana, I'm serious it's already been like a really long time. Why can't we tell people yet?"_

"_Brit you know why, I just can't yet."_

"_No, I don't know why. When all this first started you said you wanted to wait a few months to get used to the idea, it's been a few months."_

"_Brit, I'm scared! People are gonna change. In bad ways."_

"_You don't know that. Besides everyone knows you have razor blades in you hair so they won't mess with you even if they don't like us."_

"_They'll say things behind our back! About us, about me about you... I can't let them say things about you!"_

"_Oh come on Santana, I'm not completely helpless. And honestly, I'd rather hear a few people making fun of me than have to hide the fact that I love you. Why can't I hold my girlfriends hand in the hall? Why can't I kiss her before we have to leave for class? Finn and Rachel get to do it, Tina and Mike get to do it."_

"_Well incase you haven't noticed those couples have a _boy and girl _Brit, so it's normal. We are two girls, and it's not normal."_

"_Fine Santana, be that way. But I'm not ashamed and it's making my stomach hurt to have to hide it. If I can't be public with you I think I might start to feel sad about myself. And I don't wanna be sad, so if you make me sad I can't be with you."_

"_Brittany stop, don't say that!"_

"_I'm sorry San, but until you can be happy with me we can't be together."_

* * *

><p>That was two hours ago and Santana was reeling from the pain of being abandoned by the one person she truly loved. The one person who knew who she really was. The one person she had fought so long to protect and keep happy. But as it turns out, she was only making her sad know.<p>

Santana stumbled through the front door into Puck's weekly Tuesday binger, already tipsy from the little bit of vodka she'd been able to find at the bottom of her drawer after Brittany left. Puck's house was, as per usual, filled with a bunch of dudes who were sitting around playing drinking games. Santana fumbled with the door, finally closing it loudly and attracting everyone's attention.

"Hey, Santana! Nice of you to join the fellas!" yelled Puck.

"Yeah no problem Pucky now gimme a drink," Santana slurred back.

"Looks like someone beat me to it, but sure thing come sit down and play."

"I don't wanna play a goddam game I just wanna drink."

"Fine fine since I'm such a gentleman you can drink without playing a game."

Santana dropped down next to Puck on a couch and greedily drank down the contents the red cup Puck had handed her. She wasn't sure what was in it, but it burned her throat, it felt good. Puck noticed that she was empty and quickly refilled her cup. She finished that one as quickly as the last and looked at Puck with dead eyes, waiting for more. Puck hesitantly obliged, starting to worry about his friend who usually loved drinking games and kicking all the guys asses. Normally, they would all be wasted first while she laughed at their inability to beat her in games like quarters. Only then would she finally drink and join them in drunken banter.

"Uhh, Santana?" Puck asked under his breath so the rest of the guys wouldn't hear, "is something wrong?"

"Whaddya mean is something wrong? I FEEL AMAZING!" The guys stopped their games long enough to cheer at their companions level of drunkness.

Puck stood up, gently lifting Santana up and guiding her away from the drunken guys and into the empty kitchen.

"Santana, I'm serious. This is weird you're never like this. You never show up already drunk and you always make sure to beat us at drinking games to show us all how awesome you are. What the hell is wrong?" Puck held on carefully to his drunken friends arm, willing her not to lose her balance.

"Listen Noah," she slurred. "I think I'm great and but you can do something to make me even better."

With that, Santana latched her lips onto Puck's and pushed him into the kitchen wall. He was hesitant at first seeing as she hadn't tried to hook up with him for months. But, the alcohol in his system got the better of him. He guided her to his bedroom, closing the door behind them.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Santana groggily wandered the halls with a thick pair of sunglasses to try and lessen the dull throbbing brought on by her hangover. Even though the day was cloudy and the sun wasn't shining through at all, no one dared question her. She commanded respect, or at least enough fear to keep people from bugging her. To her face at least.<p>

However, when she walked into Glee club everyone stopped their chatter to look up at her. She hadn't come in looking this bad, well, ever. She slumped into her seat in the back of the room and everyone resumed their conversations, still peering at her from the corners of their eyes. Brittany, sitting in front of Santana, turned around. From the look in her eyes Santana could she that her Brit was clearly distressed to see her girlfriend- no, friend- in such a state.

"Santana, what happened?" Brittany asked shyly.

"None of your business," Santana hissed back at her.

Brittany turned back around, knowing when it was useless to try and talk to her friend. Just then Puck walked in, a wide grin on his face. He happily jumped up the rows of seats and sat down next to Santana.

"How are you this fine afternoon , sexy?" He said as he put his arm around her.

Brittany froze, Puck hadn't talked to Santana like that since they had stopped hooking up when Santana started to secretly date Brittany. She started to put the pieces together. Her heart dropped as she realized Santana must have rebounded to Puck last night.

"Get the hell off me Puckerman," Santana shoved him as she growled at him"

"What's the matter babe?" He asked, clearly taken aback. "We had fun! I thought we were cool again?"

"We are cool but what you're doing right now isn't. And I'm not your _babe."_

Santana crossed her arms and looked straight to the front of the room, ignoring the faces of the Glee clubbers who had turned to face her after hearing her outburst. Puck, feeling confused and slightly offended, got up and took a seat next to Finn who shot his friend a worried glance. Just before anyone could say something about Puck and Santana's exchange, walked in.

"Hi guys sorry I'm late-" Everyone groaned in unison at his almost daily starting line

"I know I know, sorry. Anyways today we have to work on our set for nationals. We have stiff competition for sure, but we can take it and I have a feeling we can really do this!"

Everyone cheered loudly, causing Santana's stomach to flip and head to burn. She couldn't handle that level of happiness nor that volume of noise right now. She quickly grabbed her bag and left the choir room without a word to anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Santana! Get back here you can't just leave!" yelled after her.

Santana simply ignored him and stormed silently out of the room. Everyone immediately turned to Puck for an explanation, who she had snapped at moments ago. Puck shifted nervously in his seat before speaking.

"Look, I don't know what the hell her deal is. All I know is that she was a little off last night and the Puckster made it all better. At least for a while." He said with a smirk.

Seeing as Puck didn't know the problem, everyone turned to Brittany who knew Santana better than everyone else. The blonde's lip began to tremble before she put her face in her hands and burst into tears. The energy in the room immediately changed, as it always does when their beloved Brittany was upset.

"Oh my god Brit what's wrong?" Asked Quinn, who immediately ran over to comfort her friend. She wrapped Brittany in her arms and whispered to her, "It'll be okay, tell me what's wrong and I'll try to help."

Brittany just kept sobbing and Quinn looked up at the Glee club, clearly distressed. furrowed his brow in concern and tilted his head towards he door, signaling that it was okay for Quinn to take her friend elsewhere. Quinn gently helped Brittany up and brought out into the hallway, far enough away from the choir room for prying ears to hear their conversation.

"Brittany," Quinn said gently, "Tell me what's wrong. I may not be Santana but someone has to kick ass when you're sad and she's not here to do it right now. You have to tell me what happened."

Brittany choked back another sob and looked up at Quinn, tears still pouring down her face.

"Santana's making me sad so I told her she has to start being happy so I can be happy too. But Santana's too scared and I think she did something with Puck last night." With those words, she started crying all over again.

Quinn buried her friend in the crook of her neck and they slumped down against the lockers. She felt sick, Santana had broken her own 11th commandment of McKinley High, no one can hurt Brittany.

"Did Santana does something bad to you?" she asked.

"Yes!" She said hysterically.

Quinn's face grew red with anger at the latina's betrayel of her best friend. Yet also confused at how upset Brittany seemed about Santana's interactions with Puck, seeing as though weren't totally unheard of.

"Why are you sad about her and Puck, Brit Brit?" She asked carefully.

"Because Santana _promised_ she wouldn't anymore! She said she wouldn't hurt me like that ever."

"How does that hurt you though? You know that Santana, well, likes to get around."

"But she stopped! She said she just wanted me now!" Brittany's voice cracked as she said this. "You can't tell anyone, you can't tell her I said that. It's a secret and that's why I'm sad. It being a secret makes Santana sad and angry but she's too scared to be happy and if Santana is sad I'm sad and I don't wanna be sad." Everything was being said so fast that Quinn had to pause and process everything her friend had just said.

"Do you mean that.. Brittany are you and Santana, like, together?" She felt Brittany nod into her neck.

"Oh, I guess that actually makes sense now that you say it."

Quinn stopped talking for a minute to recall her two best friends interactions with one another. They were always walking pinky-in-pinky, hugging a little more often than even the best of friends, and even giving the occassional peck on the cheek. On top of that, Santana was always so much more gentle with Brittany. Her voice was softer, her eyes gentle and vacant of all hate and anger when she looked at her, Santana was just _better_ around her.

"Brit, I don't know what to say. But knowing Santana I'm sure she loves you still, a whole lot. But why would she hook up with Puck if she promised you that she only wanted you?"

"Yesterday I said I didn't wanna be a secret anymore, I wanted people to know. It's been a few months and I was okay with her getting used to us and wanting to keep it secret for a but. But now it's been a long time and I wanna hold her hand and kiss her in front of people. I want people to tell us how good we are together, I wanna go on double dates with everyone, I wanna kiss her and not care who's watching. I told her I wouldn't be her secret anymore, and she just left."

Brittany had started to calm down but still pressed herself against Quinn, who had kept her arms wrapped around the taller blonde. Quinn felt her heart breaking for her friend who's tears she still felt against her skin. But, before she could say another word to Brittany the bell rang and the halls flooded with people. She picked her friend up, wiping her tears from her face and pulling her into one last tight hug.

"It'll be okay Brit, lemme take you home."

* * *

><p>Quinn pulled up in front of Santana's house after dropping a still wounded Brittany off at her house. Sure enough, there was Santana's truck in the driveway, indicating that the latina had come home right after her early departure from Glee club. She stepped out of the car and knocked loudly on Santana's door.<p>

"God I'm coming! Shit, stop knocking I'm coming!"

Santana opened the door, still wearing her sunglasses from earlier. Quinn shoved her way in past her and went straight into Santana's room. Bewildered, Santana closed the front door and followed her friend.

"Sit down," Quinn growled, pointing Santana to her bed.

"Damn Q, chill out I can't deal with this aggresiveness," she said as she sat on her bed.

Quinn crossed her arms, "Listen Santana," she said the name with venom in her voice, "it's your own fault for getting wasted last night. Deal. But I don't care about that, we need to talk about something so much more serious."

"Umm, what would that be?"

"Brittany, YOU of all people hurt her so bad S. You fucked up big time."

"Woah woah woah! Slow down Quinn, explain what the hell I did!" Santana began to raise her voice, angry that Quinn had the nerve to barge into her house and confront her about god knows what.

"She told me about you two! She said that you promised that you were hers and then last night you went and hooked up with Puckerman! You hurt her so bad, you're so selfish sometimes Santana!"

Santana's face grew red and she felt her stomach drop. Someone knew her biggest secret, and she had never felt so scared in her life."

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about," she stammered quietly.

"Like hell you don't!" Quinn yelled. "Listen if you think I'm mad that you two are, or were, in a relationship you're dead wrong. What I care about is how badly you've gone and hurt someone you've loved since you were friggin' seven! If someone else had made her feel like this you know damn well that you'd be beating the crap out of them. But no, this time you hurt her so I'm gonna have to be the one to fight for her."

"Q, shut the hell up. You have no idea what you're talking about. You just don't know."

"You're right, I don't know exactly what's going on. What I do know is that I just had to comfort one of my best friends who was sobbing hysterically about you, the person she loves, betraying her! And that's not okay S, you can't hurt people you love like that."

Santana's face softened, "she was crying?"

"What the hell do you think? You cheated on her! You're best friend who is apparently the person you love and you just threw it all away in one drunken night with Puck! Don't sound so suprised that she's hurt."

"Well she hurt me first! She said she didn't wanna be with me anymore!" And with that, Santana began to cry. Something she rarely did.

Quinn walked over to the bed, immediately feeling guilty for yelling so much. She put her hand on Santana's knew before continuing the conversation in a much softer tone.

"S, she didn't want to stop being with you. She just didn't want to hide being with you anymore. It's hurting her to be so secretive. You should know better than anyone else that Brittany is the most accepting person out here, she just wants to live her life freely and openly. She doesn't understand hate, so she can't understand why you don't wanna show her off."

"It's just hard Q, I don't want people to laugh at us. I'm scared of what people will think. Were in Ohio, not San Francisco. If I walk down the street holding her hand people are gonna say really bad things. They might try to hurt me, or even worse they might try to hurt her. You saw what happened to Kurt, slushies everyday and being pushed into lockers."

"Santana, as much as I love Kurt I think it'll be different with you and Brittany. People have a sort of respect for you that's been built up over the years. They know you can kick their ass if they put a toe out of line. Kurt never commanded that kind of respect, no one ever felt anything like that towards him so they knew they could easily get away with hurting him. They'll think twice before doing anything to you."

"How can you be so sure?" Santana was clearly exasperated at this point. "If I'm with Brit I'm not at the top anymore. I'm just another _fag_," she spat out the last word.

"But you have to be brave Santana, for Brittany. She loves you so much and I think you love her-"

"I do, so much Q it hurts" Santana said, cutting her friend off.

"Then don't be afraid! You can't just hurt yourself by denying your feelings to the world. It's killing her to see you so unhappy and you know it."

"I know it is, I just don't think I can do it."

At this point, Quinn was angry with her friend again and stood up.

"Look Santana I really don't know what to say at this point. Just stop being such a little _bitch_ about it and be with Brittany! You want it, she wants it, fuck the rest it doesn't matter."

And with that, she stormed out, leaving Santana to sob into her pillow as her mind reeled to process what her friend had said.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm writing really quickly, this is my third chapter in one day. I'd appreciate some reviews just so I know people are actually reading! And I'll value your opinions. If you have any suggestions I'll happily try to work them in. Cheers!**

It had been two weeks since Quinn had burst into Santana's home to lecture her about Brittany. Santana had seriously considered what her friend had said, but still couldn't find it in herself to be open about her affections for Brittany. In fact, she hadn't spoken to Brittany since that day either. Santana was going through life like a zombie. Staring blanky in classes and shuffling aimlessly down the halls of McKinley High. There were worried and confused whispers all around her, but nothing seemed to register within her. Her friends in Glee club were worried sick at this point.

"You guys, I'm kind of freaking out at this point," Mercedes said to her friends at lunch one day.

" I know what you mean, Santana's always been the- how shall I say- loud and aggresive type. She hasn't even insulted Rachel ever since she stormed out a few weeks ago. Come to think of it, I haven't heard her insult anyway," Said Kurt as he pushed around the questionable cafeteria food on his plate.

"While I do appreciate the lack of personal attacks for her, I do agree that this is quite odd," Rachel chimed in.

"She hasn't even been with Brittany, I've known those two since I was put into their class in seventh grade and they've never been apart. I'm pretty sure they even go into the same bathroom stalls..." said Kurt.

"I know seriously, this is crazy weird. She's not hanging with Brittany, she's not flirting with Puck, hell she ain't even _talkin' _to Puck," added Mercedes.

"Well, one thing's certain: something is wrong. And though as Rachel said the absence of insults in Glee club is a pleasant change, I'd rather her make fun of us than be the drone she's been lately. I just hope she gets better soon..." Kurt said.

* * *

><p>As the bell rang to signal lunch was over, Santana got up from her seat away from everyone else and threw her uneaten lunch into the trash. She began to make her way towards the choir room for Glee when she heard a familiar voice.<p>

"No one to protect you know huh, dumbass?" Karofsky sneered.

Santana didn't react as usual, but when she heard a familiar scream her mind snapped awake and she spun around on her heel. And what she saw made her feel sick.

Brittany was standing by her locker, covered in a red slushie as Karofsky high-fived his friends and walked away. Santana was glued to the spot, shocked at what she had just seen. It was when Brittany's body became racked with sobs that she finally woke up for the first time in two weeks and snapped into action.

"KAROFSKY YOU LOW LIFE SON-OF-A-BITCH DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO RUN AWAY!"

Everyone in the hallway froze, taken aback by the screech of a voice they hadn't heard in what felt like forever. People's blood ran cold and they quickly stepped aside as Santana Lopez walked up to Karofsky. Being more than a foot below Karofsky's height, he felt safe and his friends snickered as the tiny latina stared up at him fire in his eyes.

"Oh hey there shorty," laughed Karofsky. "Didn't see you there."

"Shut up Karofsky," Santana hissed. "Now, before I beat you within an inch of your life would you kindly tell me what the hell you think you're doing?"

"You know me Lopez, just business as usual. Gotta keep people in their place, you know that better than any of us."

"You're damn right I do, which is _exactly _why I'm wondering why you just broke the 11th commandment of this school."

"Well you certainly don't seem to care so much about that little lately. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly the first person to be nasty to you're little _Brit Brit_," he said with a chuckle. "I'm just the first to have the honor of giving her a slushie facial."

Santana felt a wave of guilt rush over her. What had people been doing to her friend?

"What the hell do you mean Karofsky?" She said, grabbing his jacket in her fist.

"Woah settle down there, I'm just sayin' that people have let your little _girlfriend _know just how pathetically stupid she is lately. I mean, what with you out of the way she can finally get what's coming to her."

Karofsky's friends all doubled over with laughter at their leaders quips. Santana however, burned with rage. She swiftly kneed him in the stomach, causing him to grunt and lose his footing slightly.

"This is your only warning Karofsky, and I'm being really goddam forgiving and nice if you ask me. You will not EVER do anything like this to her again. She is not stupid, she never was stupid, she will never _be_ stupid. Got it?" she loudly growled at him.

Karofsky straightened himself up, recovering from the blow then said, "Wow Lopez, you really are sticking up for your little girlfriend aren't you?" He and his friends laughed again.

Santana pushed him back, finally releasing her grip on him.

"You're goddam right I am!"

And with that, she turned to Brittany. Gently wiping the slushie from her face, then planting a kiss on her. The entire hallway hushed once again, struck dumb by what was happening before them.


	4. Chapter 4

Santana pulled back from the kiss, leaving a stunned Brittany staring at her, mouth slightly agape.

"Holy shit!" Stammered Karofsky. "You really _are_ dykes!" He laughed at them. "Wow, I mean this is really just to great. People had always talked but it's friggin' true! Damn," He turned to his friends. "Fellas, we're gonna have a lot of fun with this one." He turned back to Santana and Brittany. "Well you two _love birds_ go do whatever it is fags do and I'll see you around. I've got to decide what to do about this and spread the news1"

With that, Karofsky and his goons departed, leaving a shocked hallway staring drop-jawed at the two girls.

"What the hell are you idiots looking at? Get the hell out of here! Go on!" Santana yelled. before looking back to Brittany. "Come on, lets go to the locker room and get you cleaned up. And I'll take you home, we can skip the last few periods."

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany lounged on Santana's bed, arms wrapped around each other for the first time in what felt like forever.<p>

"San?" Brittany whispered.

"B?"

"I'm really proud of you. I know you were scared, but I feel happy now. Do you?"

"Yeah Brit, I think I do. But I'm still scared."

"It'll be okay, I promise. I don't care what anyone else thinks of us."

"It's gonna be so hard though B," Santana said, beginning to cry.

"I'll keep you safe this time, you don't have to be the brave on all the time San."

Brittany pulled Santana closer, tightening her grip around her. Santana buried herself in the blondes hair and let her tears flow. While she was happy to be in the arms of the person she loved more than life itself, she still couldn't help but feel paralyzed by the fear of what school would be like for them now. Brittany stroked the latina's dark black hair and lightly kissed her forehead.

"If anything bad happens our parents can help us anyway," Brittany said reassuringly.

At those words, Santana shot up and out of Brittany's grasp.

"Absolutely not, we are not telling our parents. No, end of discussion."

Santana lay back down, her back to Brittany. But Brittany wrapped her arms around her love once again and whispered into her ear.

"S, it's okay. I don't know how many times I have to say it before you'll believe me. Besides, my parents aren't blind they probably know already. It's not like we're super secretive at my house anyway."

"Yeah those are your parents though. Of course they're all happy and stuff I mean they raised you. Anyone who can raise a kid like you has to be happy and loving. But in case you noticed, I'm a cold bitch. What do you think that says about how my parents would feel if they found out that they're daughter was dating a girl?"

"Parents are supposed to love you no matter what S. I know my parents love you like you were theirs and your parents seem to like me too."

"_Supposed to _Brittany. That doesn't mean they will. My parents my like you when they see you as my friend, but when they see you as the person I'm with they're gonna hate you. Their gonna hate me B." Tears were welling in Santana's eyes once again. She shuddered at the thought of how angry her parents would be.

"S, we'll never know what they'll think unless we tell them." Brittany said reassuringly.

"Listen B, can we please just drop it? We've already had a big day I just don't think I can handle anything more right now, okay?"

"Okay S, that's cool."

With that, Santana flipped in Brittany's arms so she could face her. She pressed herself into Brittany then kissed her, with more passion than she had before. Before they knew it, Brittany was on top of Santana and their breathing grew heavier as their kissing intensified. Brittany pulled herself from Santana's lips and gently traced her tongue from the latina's ear to her neck, where she gently placed a bite.

"Not to high up Brit I don't own any turtlenecks," Santana moaned.

Brittany complied and moved lower on her girlfriends neck. After staying there for a few moments, Brittany's hands drifted to Santana's chest as she returned her lips to Santana's. They were caught up in the moment, blissfully unaware of what was happening around them. Because of this they were unable to hear footsteps hitting the stairs that led to Santana's room. Nor were they able to hear the door creak open.

"Santana Lopez! What the hell is this?"

They broke apart, finally able to hear. Santana pushed Brittany off of her and bolted up. She froze as she saw her father in her doorways, his eyes wide and clearly distraught with the sight.

"Papi! Umm I-I-I-I," Santana stammered.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Her father bellowed once again.

"It's not what it looks like, I swear!" She replied meekly.

"Oh really? Because to me it looks like you're about to FUCK YOUR BEST FRIEND."

"No, it's not- I wasn't! I swear!" Santana was incoherent and unaware of a trembling Brittany beside her.

"_No, it's not- I wasn't! I swear!_" Her father said mockingly. "Didn't I raise you better than this? First that idiot with the mohawk and now THIS? What did your mother and I do to deserve so an ungrateful _bitch_ of a daughter?" All of his words were loaded. His eyes filled with rage, not even a flicker of compassion in them.

"You didn't do anything I swear! It's not like I don't love you! I do! Just please let me explain-" Her father cut her off.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no. I've seen all I need to see. Just get the hell out of here."

"No! You can't be serious! Please!" Santana pleaded, visibly shaking and unable to control her voice as tears flooded her face.

"NOW! Just leave, leave your things. I payed for them they're mine not yours. Get. out. NOW!"

"Papi! Pero yo so tu hija! Me encanta que por favor no decir que!"

"Fuera! Ahora!" He bellowed. "Tu tienes dos minutos. Fuera!"

With that, her father stormed out of the room. The two shaken girls heard the door to Santana's parents room slam. Brittany looked at Santana, both crying silently. Santana stood up and grabbed a duffle bag, ignoring her fathers orders to leave everything. She opened her closet and recklessly stuffed as much as she could in, wanting to leave within the two minutes her father had allowed her. After filling the duffle bag, she grabbed her phone, iPod, and car keys. Finally she grabbed Brittany's hand and they both ran to Santana's truck. Santana shakily jabbed the key into the ignition and sped off towards Brittany's, praying that her girlfriend was right and her parents would be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

The two girls pulled up to Brittany's house, neither having said a word the entire ride. Santana sat still, clutching the wheel. Her knuckles were white and as well as her face. She was more terrified than Brittany had ever seen her. But then again, so was Brittany. Brittany knew that had a temper, but never had she thought that would happen. I mean, he loved Santana and her right? But after today's events, evidently his love was not unconditional.

After sitting in the car for five minutes Santana hadn't budged, still staring blanky out of the window. Brittany gently placed her hand over one of Santana's. Santana flinched at the touch, but didn't pull away. She did however, loosen her grip on the steering wheel and the color began to return to her hands.

Without saying a word, Brittany got out of the car and slung Santana's duffle bag over her shoulder. She knew it was her turn to be strong enough for both of them. Right now, it was painfully clear that Santana just couldn't do it anymore. At least for now.

She opened the driver's side door of Santana's truck and held her hand out to her. Santana looked over to Brittany and grabbed her hand tightly, as if it were the only thing holding her to the earth. She stepped out of the truck and leaned against Brittany, who supported her girlfriends weight as they slowly walked up to the house. Outside the door to Brittany's house they heard laughter coming inside, something very normal for the Pierce resident. Santana tensed, knowing that she was about to have to face Brittany's parents and younger sister. Brittany could sense Santana's tension and whispered to her before opening the door.

"I promise they won't stop loving you, or us."

Santana looked up and nodded. Brittany sighed heavily and opened the door. The laughter continued to ring out. Looking in they saw everyone sitting around the Pierce's kitchen island, faces red from laughter.

"Daddy you just can't be serious! There's just no way that happened!" Said Brittany's sister Lexi through laughter.

"Sweety, I wish I were lying but I'm serious! I just can't believe my intern thought I'd been serious when I told him to repaint all the bathrooms in the office after he made one little mistake on a printing job I had him do!" Brittany's dad, Mark, said laughing just as hard.

"Oh Mark! He's just a kid of course he was gonna listen!" Said Brittany's mom Alice.

Brittany and Santana stepped inside, and the Pierce family turned to face them as they heard the door close. Immediately the laughter stopped as they saw the faces of the two girls who entered.

"Lexi, I think you should go to your room and start your homework. Okay sweety?" Alice said.

Lexi nodded and quietly went to her room. Though she was only ten, she could tell that something serious had happened.

"Girls?" Said Mark gently. "What's wrong?"

Before Brittany could respond to her father, Santana burst into tears again. Unable to restrain herself she put her arms around Brittany and let herself breakdown for the first time since she had left her house. Brittany dropped the duffle bag and wrapped the latina in her arms, holding tightly and resting her chin atop her head.

Immediately, Alice and Mark jumped up and ran to the girls.

"Brittany, what the hell is happening?" Alice asked, the panic in her voice all too clear.

Brittany sat down on the couch, Santana still clinging to her and retold the argument between Santana and . By the time she was done Santana was crying quietly into Brittany's neck.

"Oh my god," whispered Mark, unable to process the idea that a father would say those things.

"So, this means that you two are together?" Alice asked gently.

Santana felt Brittany nod and held onto her tighter, fearing a similar reaction from the Pierces.

"Santana?" Alice said, gently placing a hand on the girls shoulder. "It's okay, don't be scared of us. I mean, we've kind of known about this forever. You two are painfully obvious sometimes," she said with a small laugh followed by a deep sigh.

"Girls, we're gonna love you regardless you know," said Mark.

With those words, Santana lifted her head from Brittany's neck and looked at the Pierce's for the first time. Her face was puffy and red from all the crying. But, there was a glimmer of happiness in her eyes.

"You- you don't hate us?" she choked out.

"Oh god no! We never could! You know we love you both and we want you to be happy. And if it's one another that makes you happy well that's completely fine. In fact it's fantastic. You two are clearly made for each other," Said Alice. "We're just sorry, no, outraged that your family seems to disagree with us Santana. And you know that you're more than welcome to stay her with us."

"Th-thank you, that means so much. I've just been so scared, I didn't know what to do and then my dad-" She stopped and resumed crying.

"Brittany, you two go upstairs. You need to rest. I don't know if you'll be hungry but if and when you are we'll be down here," said Mark.

Brittany pulled herself out of Santana's grip and stood up with her parents. She wrapped both of them up into a hug and held on tight, feeling safer than she had all day. Her father kissed the top of his daughters head then said, "Go take care of her."

Brittany nodded and scooped Santana up in her surprisingly strong arms and carried her upstairs where she laid her out on her bed. Brittany went over to her dresser and pulled out a sweats and t-shirts for both of them to sleep in. She handed a pair to Santana and they both changed in silence. Finally, they both laid down in Brittany's bed. The blonde pulled blankets over both of them and held Santana closer than she ever had before. She felt the latina's body shaking with silent sobs. Brittany held her tight until finally Santana had fallen asleep. She never wanted to let go.


	6. Chapter 6

Santana woke up in Brittany's room, feeling the blondes arms around her. Seeing the room of her room reminded that every thing that happened wasn't just a dream, it was real. Home was no longer home. She gently moved the sleeping girls arms from around her and got up. She checked her phone, 2 am. She sighed, still feeling distraught and as though she wanted to cry. There were simply no more tears in the small girls system. She needed something to distract her and she didn't want to wake Brittany, who was no doubt thoroughly drained as well. She scrolled the contacts on her phone and stopped at the name of the one person she could talk to- Quinn Fabray.

**Santana Lopez: You awake Q?**

**Quinn Fabray: I am now bitch, you better have a good reason for texting me.**

**Santana Lopez: I need to get out, I know it's late just please meet at the park by B's? It's like a 10 minute walk from your place.**

**Quinn Fabray: Lopez, I wouldn't do this for anyone else. In fact I usually wouldn't do this for you but something's up and I'll help you.**

**Santana Lopez: Thanks Q. Also, could you bring some of your stash?**

**Quinn Fabray: Mooch, fine. See you in 10.**

Santana pulled on a hoodie that was on Brittany's floor before climbing out the window quietly, making sure to keep everyone in the Pierce house asleep. Walking towards the park, she couldn't help but laugh a little to herself. Quinn Fabray of all people, a stoner. She didn't make a point of telling people because she didn't want guys like Puck to try and smoke with her all the time. Santana respected her not wanting people to was high-strung, every now and then she just wanted to relax and she saw no harm in having something to help her in the process of doing so.

Before Santana knew it, she was at the swing set where her and Brittany had spent so much time when they were kids. They would always swing together, keeping their pinkies entwined and giggling none stop. Things were simple then, everyone was happy. Santana sat down but didn't swing, just gripped the chains and let the swing rock her ever so slightly. She was awoken from her trance by a familiar voice.

"Hey S," Quinn said, taking a seat in the swing beside her.

"Hey Q," she mumbled in reply. "Before you say anything I just need to smoke."

Her friend nodded in understandind and pulled out a joint, handing Santana the lighter. Santana lit it and inhaled deeply, passing it back to Quinn before finally exhaling.

They passed it between themselves in silence until the joint was gone. Both feeling sufficiently stoned, they began to talk.

"Okay S, you dragged me all the way out here, this better be good," said Q in a groggy voice.

"Q I fucked up really bad, like, really bad."

"Is it Brittany? What did you say to her?" Quinn's voice remained soft yet there was a hint of anger brewing.

"No not at all we're fine. I mean as I'm sure you know I pretty much came out at school in a fit of rage when Brittany got slushied by that asshole Karofsky," Quinn nodded to show she had heard all about it. "But we went back to my house and my dad came home early and found is in, well, a compromising position."

"So then it's all out in the open now, shouldn't everything be easier and better now then?" asked Quinn.

"Long story short, no. My dad, he freaked Q. God I've never seen him so mad. You should have seen his eyes, it was like, it was like he hated me with everything he had. He kicked me out Q. I can't go home anymore," Santana began to cry softly. Between having cried so much already that day and the joint she wasn't able to produce excessive amounts of tears.

"Shit," said Q, clearly having trouble finding the words due to her clouded mind. "I don't know what to say. I'm just so sorry S. I know how it feels but I just don't know what to say."

"It's okay, it's not like you can just fix it. I don't think I can fix it either. It's just all so much Q. In one day pretty much every single person in my life knows I'm with Brittany. In one day everything changed. Everything." Santana's eyes dropped, saying it out loud and talking about it for the first time hurt so bad. She was grateful for the joint though, sure that it would have felt much worse without it.

"Where are you staying now Santana?" asked Quinn.

"Brits. Her family knows and doesn't care, they're totally cool with it," she laughed bitterly. "The difference between our families is disturbingly vast."

"Well you two should be grateful for all the support you should get. Don't forget that you have me too, hell you have the whole glee club and I'm sure plenty of other kids who would be supportive at school."

Santana laughed again, this time sounding sadder, "All those people won't support me because I never supported them. I cut them down every chance I got, why wouldn't they do the same to me? After all I'm pretty much a huge bitch. Then there's B, who never hurt anyone and the second I stopped standing up for her people cut her down too. They were calling her stupid Quinn!" Santana looked at Quinn, obviously distraught. "God I was so fucking selfish! I was so wrapped up in myself I didn't even noticed people were hurting her! I let it happen for two entire weeks!"

Quinn got out of her swing and wrapped her arms around Santana, trying to give her friend some sort of peace.

"She still loves you S, you just got lost for a bit and she understands. Don't stop being there for her, and don't push her away cause you need her too," Quinn said softly.

"I know, but I'm just so mad at myself," Santana wiped away her tears, "Thanks Q, I think I'd go for you if it weren't for Britts," she said jokingly. "I should really get back, I'm exhausted."

"Me too, I'll see you at school right?"

"Definitely, I need as many distractions as possible anyway."

With that, the two friends embraced each other once more and went their seperate way.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Santana had finally arrived at Brittany's house. In her state of mind, she had had trouble remembering just how to get back to the Pierce resident. She was also slightly dumbfounded at how she was going to get back into Brittany's room. She had done it a million times, but never stoned.<p>

"What the fuck? I don't even know..." she said to herself.

Finally she remembered that she could climb the tree right outside Brittany's window. She took her time though, anxious and trying not to lose her footing. Five minutes later, she stumbled through the window onto the floor of Brittany's room.

"Jesus S are you okay? Where were you?"

A storm of whispered questions were flung at a startled Santana, who hadn't expected to find her girlfriend awake.

"Uhh, I uhhh, " She muttered, "I went for a little rendevous," Santana laughed at her word choice, finding it more amusing than she ought to.

"Santana," said Brittany, taking on a stern tone. "You went and smoked with Quinn, didn't you?"

"Maybe but don't tell, shhh"," said Santana still laughing. The joint was really starting to hit her hard.

"Dammit Santana you can't just run around late and night when you're upset," Brittany lectured.

"Don't be mad baby I just needed something to calm me down and someone to talk to. I wanted to let you sleep," Santana pouted as she said this in an attempt to gain sympathy.

Brittany giggled, "You know you're actually kinda cute when you've been smoking. But we have school tomorrow so come to bed. And please don't make a habit out of this, once in a while is one thing but not like, every night."

"You got it boss," said Santana, laughing again. She normally didn't get this giggly when she smoked, but she was happy to finally be able to laugh.

The two girls climbed in bed. Santana pressed herself into Brittany's back and wrapped her arms around her. As soon as she closed her eyes she was asleep.

**A/N: Alright so I hoped you guys enjoyed the little break from the heavy dramatics for a little stoner scene. I'll be sending them to school to have their first day as an out couple in the next chapter just so y'all know. Also please review, I have none and it's making me a sad panda haha. I wanna know what you guys are thinking of the story!**


	7. Chapter 7

At 6 o'clock on the dot Brittany's alarm broke the silence in the bedroom. Santana slapped it and groaned in annoyance. Brittany swung her legs over the side of the bed and stretched her arms, yawning noisily in the process. Santana, who was not as eager to face the day, pulled the covers over her head, curled into herself, and moaned.

Brittany turned around and saw the shape of her girlfriend under the covers. She smiled slightly. Knowing that Santana was probably resenting having to do, well anything, Brittany wanted to try and start that day off nicely for her. So, she jumped on top up the bulge in the covers and held it tightly in her arms.

"Umph! Brittany!" Santana said, trying her best to sound grumpy but failing entirely. She pushed the covers down to find Brittany's face directly in front of her. The blonde quickly leaned down and planted a soft yet powerful kiss oh her girlfriend's lips.

"Just remember how much I love you, always and forever, okay?" said Brittany after pulling away from the kiss.

"Anything for you Brits," said Santana.

"Okay I'll take the guest room shower and you take mine, kay? Meet you for breakfast in twenty?"

Santana nodded and Brittany skipped off to take a shower. Santana got up and headed to the shower in the bathroom attached to Brittany's room. As she let to tepid water run over her she tried to make herself a promise.

"Today will be fine, I will be fine, Brittany will be fine. I can't be sad, there's no use in that. I can be alright, I have to for her." She thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Santana pulled her truck into a parking space near the doors of the school and pulled her keys out of the ignition. She worked hard to try and regain the positive attitude she'd had in the morning, but found it somewhat difficult now that she knew she was about to face all her peers. She placed her hand on the door handle but couldn't bring herself to open it. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and felt her self release some of the tension she had built up.<p>

"San, I promise we'll be fine."

Santana smiled and nodded, then opened the door and stepped out. Brittany stepped out of the passenger door and appeared next to Santana. She reached out her toward Santana, who looked at it hesitantly for a moment before taking it.

"Brit," she said suddenly.

"Yeah S?"

"Brit I just want you to know that I love you and I love that you're trying to make me feel happy and safe. But you need to know that I'm gonna be sad for a while. I can't just sleep off what happened, I'm gonna be just really sad for a while. Just promise me that you know it's never cause of anything you did, okay?"

Brittany looked concerned, but nodded and pecked Santana on the cheek.

Hand in hand, they walked into McKinley, ready as they'd ever be to face whatever the day had in store foor them.

* * *

><p>The day passed by slowly for Santana. In between classes people sneered at her and Brittany. Occasionally she couldn't help but notice someone jeering them and calling them dykes or fags. It made her stomach drop, but she was too tired and sad to be angry at this point. Someday she'd fight back, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it today. But Brittany kept her head held high for the both of them, and let the words bounce off of her.<p>

Thankfully, the time for glee club finally came. And as she entered the choir room, Santana felt like she could breath easy for the first time all took a seat next to Brittany, who had already arrived, in the back row. Her fellow glee clubbers looked back at them out of the corners of their eyes. They had clearly planned to talk to her, but they vacant look in Santana's eyes detered them. They decided it would be best to leave her alone for the time being. And Santana was grateful for that.

"Alright guys lets get started, we have regionals coming up soon and we still need to decide on our setlist. Most importantly, we need to decide who's going to do our duet," said as he placed his briefcase on the piano.

"?" Everyone turned around, shocked to hear Santana's voice. Even seemed slightly taken aback.

"Yes Santana?"

"Would you mind if a did a song really quick? Before we get started?" She asked quietly. Everyone started to get nervous again, Santana Lopez was never quiet. Especially in glee club.

"Sure thing. Take it away."

Santana got up and whispered to Brad at the piano, who nodded, indicating he already knew the song. Santana inhaled deeply before starting the slow, morose song.

_All around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places, worn out faces_

_Bright and early for the daily races_

_Going nowhere, going nowhere_

_Their tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression, no expression_

_Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow_

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles its a very, very_

_Mad world, mad world_

_Children waiting for the day they feel good_

_Happy birthday, happy birthday_

_And I feel the way that every child should_

_Sit and listen, sit and listen_

_Went to school and I was very nervous_

_No one knew me, no one knew me_

_Hello teacher tell me, what's my lesson?_

_Look right through me, look right through me_

_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles its a very, very_

_Mad world, mad world, _

_Mad world_

Santana sat down immediately next to Brittany, who placed an arm around her and let the latina lean onto her shoulder and close her eyes. Tears were in the eyes of the glee clubbers who truly felt the pain Santana was feeling after her performance. No one said anything, yet their silence said it all. slowly made his way to the front of the room and broke the silence.

"That was, wow I don't know but it was truly moving Santana. I think we have one of the people for our duet,"

Everyone nodded in agreement. To everyones surprise, Rachel didn't even complain about this decision which made it clear that her and Finn wouldn't be in their usual spotlight together. Santana opened her eyes and stood up straight, wiping a few silent tears that had fallen frmo her cheek.

", I really appreciate that you thought I was that good. But, I'm not gonna sing the duet unless it's with B."

sighed and nodded slowly, "I agree, I already know what happened yesterday. I spoke with Brittany's parents this morning and know what happened. And given the circumstances, I think you two will be able to pull from your experiences to deliver an unbeatable performance."

Everyone looked from to Brittany and Santana, unsure of what it was they were talking about.

"Umm, what are you guys talking abou-" Sam was cut off by Quinn.

"Not now Evans," she hissed before throwing a gentle, reassuring smile towards the two girls.

No one said anything more, and continued his lesson for the day.


	8. Chapter 8

Brittany and Santana were wrapped in each other's arms on the couches in Brittany's house. It had been a week since Santana moved in and Brittany's parents and little sister had gone to a movie to give the two girls some time. A rather surprising gesture to Santana, but she was happy they were willing to leave the girls alone together. They were watching the Aristocats, one of Brittany's favorite movies.

"You know S, Lord Tubbington can sing just as good as any of these cats."

Santana laughed and kissed the blonde's cheek, "I'm sure he does, but I like you singing best."

Brittany blushed, "Speaking of that Santana, we need to bring a song for our duet to tomorrow. We've had all weekend but haven't chosen anything."

Santana picked up the remote and paused the movie. "I think I've have the perfect song Brits."

With that, the two girls began discussing their performance which they would be presenting to their friends tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Brittany and Santana walked into the choir room arm in arm, smiling wide, and quite frankly feeling happier than they had in quite a while.<p>

"Brittany, Santana, I just want you to know that I'm excited to hear the duet you've planned. I'm sure you'll be fantastic," Said Rachel. Everyone knew that Rachel was jealous about not performing the duet this year, but they gave her credit for trying to accomadate the two girls.

"Trust me man hands, it'll be fantastic." Santana said.

Before Rachel could complain about Santana's remark walked in.

"Alright guys quiet down I want to get right into the duet. Come on up girls."

Santana and Brittany bounded to the front of the club and Santana began to explain their song choice.

"Alright guys, so me and Brits picked a song that isn't traditionally a duet but we think it works. It's also not one of those powerhouse songs we're used to from man hands and Finn. We like to keep it a little more chillaxed, but it's got the emotion and all that great stuff. Plus I don't think the judges will be expecting something like this we might have an advantage."

Brittany signaled to the band who picked up a relaxed beat that everyone immediately recognized.

Santana sang the first verse, stretching her vocals slightly more than the original to give it a slight show-stopping quality.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks_

_And now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out_

_I'll be giving it my bestest_

_Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

Brittany joined in for the chorus.

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

Santana dropped out and let Brittany continue to second-verse, waiting to rejoin Brittany once again at the chorus.

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing_

_We're just one big family_

_And It's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love love_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate_

_Our time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours_

For the last time, Brittany dropped out and let Santana take over.

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_

_And bending over backwards just to try to see ya clearer_

_But my breath fogged up the glass_

_And so I drew a new face and laughed_

_I guess what I'm saying is there ain't no better reason_

_To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons_

_It's what we aim to do_

_Our name is our virtue_

The two girls brought their voices together and stayed that way for the rest of the song.

_I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate_

_Our time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours_

_Well no no, well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours_

_So please don't please don't please don't there's_

_No need to complicate cause our time is short this_

_Oh this oh this is our fate, I'm yours_

The two girls put their hands around one anothers waists and faced the glee club, both smiling widely. Everyone in the club stood up and gave the an extended round of applause.

"Wow ladies!" Said as he walked up to them at the front of the class. "You know honestly I was a little skeptical when I realized what song it was. But you guys intensified the vocals a littel more than the original yet kept it relaxed. But I really just felt the emotion in the song, you two just conveyed your entire journey with one another through that song. And honestly, I think the judges will see that two and they will love it just as much as we did! Bravo, really!"

"Yes, bravo," a voice from the doorway drawled sarcastically.

Santana whipped around on her heel, and immediately she felt all the joy from the performance evacuate from her as her eyes met those of a man she hadn't spoken to since she was kicked out of her house. She felt dizzy and must have stumbled because she felt Brittany and each grab a side of her.

"You know _mija_," spat the word out, like it tasted vile on his tongue, "I've always thought you were talented. You're singing fue bonita. But now, not so much."

It was all too clear that was he drunk at this point.

"You know, I thought you were gonna marry a good boy. I could put in a good word for him back at my old school and get him into the medical program, you could stay home and make me some grandkids while he brought home the money. Then on holidays you and your mom and daughters could make us wonderful food while your husband and I and your sons could talk sports, maybe throw a football outside. But now, tu solamente una puta. You're a faggot! The great raised a faggot! Who'd a thought eh?"

For the first time, took his hand from his coat pocket. Everyone stiffened when they saw what he was holding.

"You know Santana, I always wanted a son, so I could teach him to shoot. We could have some real father son time at shooting ranges and go hunting. Then I had a daughter, and it was okay. I figured I'd just wait till she gave me some grandsons. But then you met her," He waved the pistol at Brittany. "And she _ruined _you! She did something to your head I know it, cause nothing I could have done would have made you this way. It had to have been her. Your mother and I raised you right so it had to have been her!"

slowly pushed the two petrified girls behind him.

", I think you need to leave. Your not thinking straight, you can talk to Santana when you haven't been drinking. And school isn't the proper place to talk about your relationship with her." He said in attempt to defuse the situation.

"I'M FUCKING TALKING CURLY," yelled at . "Don't you know how rude it is to interrupt? Now step aside I have no interest in you,"

"Absolutely not," said Mr. Schue, who was beginning to break into a sweat. He was all too aware that his body wasn't able to stand as a shield for both of the girls, who both had parts of themselves exposed.

All the while, Sam had dialed 911 silently. Hoping that they would hear 's angry yelling and trace the call. And evidently it worked, because the sounds of sirens began to echo through the halls of the school as Principal Figgins' voice came over the loudspeakers.

_Everyone remain calm please and stay in your classrooms, the school is now in a lockdown. I repeat we are in a lockdown._

"Shit! You guys are efficient here!" laughed . "I had at least five more minutes of material, but I can skip it and cut right to the finale."

Before anyone could react, he lifted the gun and emptied the chamber.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading! So this chapter and maybe the next is shockingly enough gonna have some medical stuff. I'm no doctor so it's probably not completely accurate but I'm trying! Anyway, I know people are reading and favoriting the story but I'd really appreciate some reviews. That'll motivate to write more :3 Cheers!**

Everyone in the glee club flinched and pressed their backs against their chairs. The first one who could react was Puck.

"NO!" He yelled as he rose from his chair in the front row. He ran at and knocked the man to the ground, the gun falling from his hand due to the impact. By now, everyone had finally processed what had happened before them. Santana stood unscathed over two bodies on the floor, one writhing in pain and one unmoving. She stared unlblinking until she felt someone put their hands around her waist.

"Santana," whispered Quinn. "It's okay, don't freak out. It won't help, I'm sure paramedics will be here soon." Santana tried to pull away, she began screaming but she wasn't sure what she was saying. Finally, she elbowed Quinn in the stomach and dropped next to Brittany's unmoving body. Blood was seeping from three places on the front of the blondes body. Santana took her head in her arms.

"Brit! Jesus Christ Brit wake up! Please, just wake up it's me!" She said, somewhat incoherent from the sobs.

Next to her, Mike Chang and Sam Evans had tied what looked to be someone's coat above 's knee in an attempt to stop the bleeding. He had been shot once in the knee and was still awake, but clearly in pain. Quinn tried to pull Santana back after recovering from the latina's blow to her stomach, but was unsuccessful. Instead, she kneeled behind her friend and put her arms around her, sobbing silently into her back.

"Oh my god," a new voice said. "I found them! They're in here! Get me two stretchers and an officer we have the shooter in here too!"

With that, the choir room was suddenly filled with paramedics and police officers. They began to usher the glee kids out of the room, in the hall waiting to bring them all to her office.

"Son, we have him now. You've done well, but we can take it from here," an officer said to Puck. Puck nodded and slowly walked to Finn before crying openly. No one had ever seen Puck upset like this. Finn put his arm around his friend's shoulder and walked him out of the room. Meanwhile, paramedics were trying to resucitate Brittany, who according the their on the spot diagnosis had stopped breathing. This news only further increased Santana's hysterics.

"Miss we will take care of her as best we can, but you need to step back and let us work," a paramedic said to Santana before turning to Quinn. "Get your friend out of the room to where the rest of your classmates are. We're trying our best and it's probably just gonna make her feel more crazy to watch us work." Quinn nodded, and with the help of Kurt pulled Santana out of the room. The latina screamed incoherently the whole way, clearly in a state of shock. All the while, another paramedic congratulated Mike and Sam on their immediate care of their teacher, "Excellent job boys you did exactly the right thing, your teacher will be just fine."

They smiled at each other weakly, unable to feel all too happy due to the fact that Brittany was still lying unconcious on the floor.

"Yeah, thanks guys I'll be whipping your voices into shape again in no time," said , wincing in pain. "But go see everyone else, you should all be together."

The boys nodded and met with their friends in the hall, no one speaking, only crying and holding on to one another. was attending to a distraught Santana with the help of Quinn, Kurt, and now Mercedes.

"Santana I need you to listen to me, you're in shock. I called the Pierces and they're going to meet us at the hospital. Right now, you need to calm down and come with me. You, Quinn, Kurt, and Mercedes can all fit in my car. We can follow Brittany and 's ambulances to the hospital and wait for them, okay?"

Santana took a moment to try and slow her breathing. After a moment she just nodded and stood up. nodded back, "Alright you four come with me, everyone else can meet us there once their parents get here to drive them. Kurt, your dad will meet us at the hospital and Mercedes your mom is waiting at patient intake to take care of Brittany herself." Mercedes nodded, her mom was the most qualified ER nurse at the Lima Hospital. turned to Quinn, "Your mom is out of town right?"

Quinn nodded, "Well then we'll figure something out for you later, it'll be alright." Quinn nodded again.

motioned for them all to follow her. The sullen friends followed her to the McKinley parking lot where they climbed into their counseler's car. Mercedes rode up front while Santana was between Kurt and Quinn in the back. All the way to the hospital, the only sound in the car was Santana's soft sobs as well as Kurt and Quinn's soft reassuring murmurs to the girl. Quinn leaned against Santana, who in turn leaned against Kurt. The four friends in the car were all numb from their anxiousness. The last they knew, Brittany hadn't even been breathing. But they pushed that as far from their minds as they could. After what felt like a lifetime, pulled into a parking space and led the girls and Kurt into the waiting room. Already there were Burt Hummel and Brittany's parents. Kurt ran to Burt and collapsed in his arms, really sobbing for the first time all day. Burt just held him, and rocked him gently.

"Oh, Santana!" Alice Pierce said in a worried voice. She grabbed the girl up in her arms. Santana hugged her back, quiet for the first time all day. Finally she looked up at Alice and Mark and said, "How can you even look at me? It's my fault. I made him do it, if I wasn't this way it never would have happened."

"Santana, don't you dare say that," replied Mark, his eyes glistening with tears just waiting eagerly to be shed. "This wasn't your fault, the man was clearly unstable and you didn't do that to him. He and his hate did it to himself. Don't you dare for a minute even think of blaming yourself."

Santana nodded and collapsed into a waiting room chair between Mercedes and Quinn before saying, "Is she okay?"

Mark looked to Alice before saying, "I just don't know, I just don't yet." With that, he and his wife both began to cry into each other.

Moments later, the rest of the glee club filed into the waiting room, deciding against saying anything. They all sat silently, awaiting news of Brittany's condition. Already knowing would be okay, they focused their anxiety on Brittany.

Santana, exhausted by her grief, leaned against Quinn and let sleep fall over her.

* * *

><p>Santana awoke and saw a doctor with a blood stained coat enter the room. Everyone was on the edge of their seats, as it was all too clear to them that this was the man who would finally tell them what happened to Brittany.<p>

"Is she okay?" Santana choked out.

"I'm sorry everyone, but we tried and we couldn't bring her back-" The doctor continued to drone on but Santana didn't hear his words. The world around her seemed to melt away and be replaced by nothing. She felt the floor beneath her vanish, and she was falling. She began to flail, but she couldn't find a way to stop falling.

* * *

><p>"Santana! Santana!" Quinn said sternly, shaking her squirming friend. The latina shot her head up, sweat having formed on her forehead. She panted and looked around her. All of her friends in the room looked at her with concerned eyes, but they all looked fairly at peace aside from their worry aimed at her.<p>

"How can you all be so calm?" Santana yelled. "Did you not hear what he said!"

"What who said S?" asked Quinn gently.

"The fucking doctor! She's gone, she's gone, she's fucking gone!" Santana broke down again.

"S stop! Calm down there hasn't been a doctor to see us yet!" Quinn said, suddenly alarmed. She grabbed her friend's shoulders. "It was a dream, you fell asleep and had a bad dream. We still don't know what happened."

"W-w-w-what?" Santana stammered.

"It was a dream, we still don't know."

Relief crashed over Santana. It was a dream, Brittany was still alive. As far as they knew. Before Santana could completely calm down from her dream, a doctor walked in. His coat clean, clear of any sort of blood like the doctor in her dream.

"I'm looking for the Pierces," He said, his demeanor calm.

"Here," Mark and Alice stood up expectedly.

"If you'll come with me to the debriefing room we'll fill you in," the doctor said gently.

"No, no, it's okay. We can stay here, these are all friends here we would just come back and tell them anyway" said Alice quickly.

"As you wish," the doctor said. "Alright so as you all knew, Brittany had stopped breathing for a while. However, our paramedics were able to revive her on location. She recieved three bullet wounds to the chest, one of which collapsed on of her lungs. The other two bullets didn't hit anything vital, but caused more blood loss than we would have liked. All the bullets have been removed and her lung has been stabelized."

Everyone in the room sighed in relief, feeling lighter than they had in hours.

"While none of that is pleasant, those aren't the real injuries we have to worry about," the doctor continued. "When she fell after being shot, she hit her head pretty hard. She has a concussion and a fracture in her skull. As of now, she's in a coma and quite frankly, we aren't sure when she's going to wake up but we are doing our best."

The relief in the room was immediately replaced by even more grief and stress that before. Tears began to fill everyone's eyes once again. Santana was the first to speak up.

"But she's gonna be alright, right?" she asked, clearly scared of the answer she might get.

"I'm sorry but we just don't know. She's as stable as someone in a coma can be, but there's just no way to tell with these kinds of things. We just have to wait it out and hope for the best. Like I said, we are taking excellent care of her," the doctor was being as reassuring as he knew how, but he could tell from teh energy in the room that his attempt were fairly futile.

Santana sighed deeply, feeling herself begin to shake fiercely. Finally she asked, "Can I see her?"

The doctor looked to the Pierces, who nodded their approval.

"Alright, just know right now that she has bruising on her face from the fall. You can try talking to her if you like, studies are showing that people in comas can sometimes hear what's happening around them. So maybe she'd like it." He said, being gentle. "Come with me miss."

Santana rose, the eyes of everyone in the waiting room on her. She walked to the doctor, who placed a hand on her shoulder and guided Santana to a small room. There she saw the love of her life, bruised and covered in all sorts of wires connected to machines she'd never seen in her life. The doctor felt Santana tense up at the sight and gripped her shoulder tighter.

"Be brave for her miss."

Santana sighed and nodded, sitting in a chair that had already been pulled up against Brittany's bed. The doctor left the room after Santana nodded to him, showing she'd be okay. She sat silently, just staring before making a move. She slowly laced her fingers between Brittany's and leaned her head against the bed.

"I'm so sorry B, I'm so sorry," she whispered.

She let the few tears she had left fall in the bed before drifting too sleep, holding Brittany's hand tightly the whole time.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: **_**Hey guys! Just so you know I edited part of Santana's glee club song so it would just be about being sad. If I hadn't it would have sounded like she was mad at Brittany which she certainly isn't. So yeah I know the lyrics don't worry I'm not failing that hard haha. Cheers!**

_14 days later_

School went on, life went on. But for Santana Lopez, nothing was the same. She felt like she was dragging herself through a swamp. Everyone else jumped back into life after a few days, but she just couldn't do it. Brittany still hadn't woken up, and neither had Santana. Her father had been charged with two accounts of attempted manslaughter, and was been held on a bail that her mother couldn't afford. The only thing that made Santana feel better was knowing that her father would probably end up in jail for a few years.

She had stayed at the hospital by Brittany's bedside for three days before Alice and Mark made her come home with them. But Santana would just cry, unable to stand being in Brittany's room without the blonde being there with her. So, when Quinn's mom returned from a business trip she invited Santana to stay with them. Santana accepted, she just couldn't bear being in Brittany's room knowing that the blonde herself may never be in it again.

Santana went to school everyday, but didn't do any of the work. She didn't do anything. She just walked from room to room absent mindedly. No one, not even Karofsky dared say a word to her. Then for two hours after school everyday, she would sit by Brittany's bedside and just hold her hand.

Today was like any other day for Santana, the only difference is that it would be Mr Schue's first day back to teach the glee club. As they all sat in their seats in the choir room, the room buzzed in excitement. Everyone talked eagerly in hushed voices, except for Santana. Finally, they saw the vest-cladden man they had missed so much hobble in on cructches he was clearly still have some trouble using.

"Hey guys! Sorry to stop the party but I'm back!" He said laughing.

Everyone stood up and cheered, giving the man a lengthy round of applause. Santana just stared at him. She was glad he was okay but simply couldn't feel happy about his return. Not that she resented it or didn't want him too, she just couldn't remember what happiness felt like or how she was supposed to look or act when she was happy. So instead, she just nodded at him when he caught her eye. He nodded back understandingly.

"Alright guys, so I guess as my first lesson I'm just gonna let your guys perform whatever songs you want. Only requirement it that there can be no more than two people singing. Now get to it."

Everyone began to buzz with excitement, happy to have so much freedom. Santana still felt indifferent though, she didn't want to sing. Mr Schue hobbled over to her on his crutches and sat on the seat beside her.

"You know, singing might help," he said gently.

"I haven't sang since our duet," she muttered.

"Just find a song, you can have someone help you. It's theraputic in a way, trust me." He patted her shoulder. "Find something to show how you feel."

He got up and started to make his rounds around the room, helping where needed. And, for the first time in two weeks, Santana had an idea. She got up and went to the one person she thought could help her best for the song.

"Artie?" Santana asked quietly.

Artie wheeled around, surprised that she would be talking to him of all people. "Yeah Santana?"

"Could you do a song with me? I know what I wanna do but it's got some rap parts and I'm just not about to do that myself." Her voice was monotone but she was trying to be nice so the boy would help her.

"Sure thing Santana!" Artie said smiling. "Just tell me what to do and I'll knock it out of the park for you."

The two began discussing their performance. Mr Schue saw them out of the corner of his eye and smiled.

* * *

><p><em>The next day in glee club.<em>

"Alright guy! I wanna jump right in and see what you guys have ready for us." Mr Schue said enthusiastically.

Artie shot a glance to Santana, she nodded at him.

"Mr Schue, Santana and I would like to go first," said Artie.

Mr Schue was a little surprised that they'd want to go first, but was happy none the less. "Alright guys, show us what you got!"

The two took their places at the front of the room. Artie signaled to the band to start. Santana inhaled, ready to sing for the first time in fifteen days.

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone._

Artie took over at the verse to rap, then stopped and allowed Santana to sing all the choruses on her own.

_She said "Some days I feel like shit,_

_Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"_

_I don't understand why you have to always be gone,_

_I get along but the trips always feel so long,_

_And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,_

_'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,_

_But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,,_

_Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone._

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone,_

_Please come back home..._

_You know the place where you used to live,_

_Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,_

_Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile,_

_Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time,_

_With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,_

_Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone._

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone,_

_Please come back home..._

_I want you to know it's a little fucked up,_

_That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',_

_Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,_

_For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,_

_It seems one thing has been true all along,_

_You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,_

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone._

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone,_

_Please come back home..._

_Please come back home..._

_Please come back home..._

_Please come back home..._

_Please come back home... _

Santana lingered on the last note then stared up at the rest of the club. Before anyone could say anything, she quickly returned to her seat in the back. Quinn moved to the seat next to her friend and let Santana cry softly into her shoulder. Artie wheeled back to his place at the front of the room, not saying a word either. After a moment of silence, Mr Schue returned to the front of the room and brought more people up to do their songs. Santana just listened with her eyes closed and let Quinn wrap her arm around her. Once a few more people had performed, Mr Schue released the class.

"Santana, can you stay just for a minute?" He asked.

Quinn looked to her friend, waiting for a signal that she would be okay.

"S'okay Q," Santana said, putting on a weak smile.

"I'll be at my car then, I'll take you to see B when you're done." With that, Quinn got up and left the room.

Santana walked to the front of the room and leaned against the piano, Mr Schue began speaking.

"Santana, I know it's been really hard for you lately and that it was a big step to sing that today. You let yourself be vulnerable and I commend you for that. I just have an idea that might be helpful for you, and even Brittany."

Santana's eyes lit up at hearing her love's name.

"I know they say that people in comas might be able to hear what's happening around them. So I was thinking, maybe you could sing to Brittany. Of course I'm not saying you have to I'm just saying it might be good for you. And if she can hear I know she'd love it too." He smiled at Santana gently.

Santana stood quiet for a moment before speaking," You know Mr Schue, I think I just might do that." Then without warning, she pulled Mr Schue into a gentle hug, trying not to knock him off his crutches. When she pulled away, Mr Schue smiled, "Now go sing to her, I know you want to."

"Thanks Mr Schue," Santana said. She walked out of the room to Quinn's car, and for the first time in too long she felt something. It wasn't happy, but it was something, and that was certainly an improvement.

* * *

><p>Santana sat beside Brittany's bed in the same chair she had for the past fifteen days. Brittany was in a long term patient room now, so there was a TV in this room and less medical equipment. It wasn't as scary in this room as the ER room she had initially been in. Here, it felt like things actually might be okay. Santana had been thinking about what Mr Schue had said to her, and had decided it was a good idea. She even had the perfect song already. She took Brittany's hand in hers and began to speak.<p>

"Hey B, Mr Schue's back today. He's fine, he misses you too. He told me something and I think you'll like it. I don't know if you can hear me but I like to think you can so I thought of a sang for you. I bet you'll like it,"

Santana began to sing a soft song, gripping Brittany's hand the entire time.

_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through_

_You're barely waking_

_And I'm tangled up in you, yeah_

_I'm open, you're closed_

_Where I follow, you'll go_

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find you and I collide_

_I'm quiet you know_

_You make a first impression_

_I've found I'm scared to know_

_I'm always on your mind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

_Out of the back you fall in time_

_I somehow find you and I collide_

_Don't stop here_

_I lost my place_

_I'm close behind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_You finally find you and I collide_

_You finally find you and I collide_

_You finally find you and I collide_

When Santana stopped singing, she just stared at Brittany for a while. The bruising on her face was gone and she was back to her beautiful self. Sighing, Santana put her head down on Brittany's bed and closed her eyes. A few minutes later, something unexpected happened. Santana shot up and tried to process what had just happened.

Brittany had squeezed her hand back

"Oh my god," Santana stuttered. "Brittany? Brittany if you can hear me squeeze my hand."

She felt the blondes fingers squeeze lightly against hers. Then the squeezing increased in power.

"Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit," Santana was ecstatic. Was this what it felt like to be happy? "Brittany oh my god you can hear me. B, I love you so much. You're gonna be okay! We're gonna be okay!"

Santana kept rambling on to Brittany, just talking about anything now that she knew that her words were being heard. She talked about glee club, she talked about staying with Quinn. But mostly she just talked about how much she loved the blonde. She could have gone on for hours but a noise interrupted her. Santana felt her heart jump into her throat. Had she imagined what she heard? She gripped Brittany's hand tightly and stood up, looking directly at the girl she loved so much.

Santana heard it again. Brittany moved her head slightly as another groan escaped her lips.


	11. Chapter 11

"Holy shit, holy shit," Santana couldn't stop repeating those two words. "Brittany? Are you awake? Can you hear me?"

Brittany's eyes fluttered open and she winced against the soft lighting in the room. After taking a minute to adjust she opened her eyes wider, and for what felt like the first time Santana was able to stare into her girlfriend's shimmering blue eyes.

"Santana?" Brittany whispered.

"Yeah B, I'm here," she replied, her eyes brimming over with silent tears. But these tears were of joy.

Brittany lifted her head slightly and the color faded from her face. "Oh my god, where am I? Santana what's going on?" Brittany said, clearly panicking.

"B calm down it's okay, you got hurt pretty bad but you're gonna be okay. I promise," Santana said, trying to reassure her friend.

Brittany began to whimper, "Oh my god S, help me I'm scared I don't understand what's happening."

Santana realized that Brittany was in shock. And though she really didn't want to, she ripped herself from Brittany's bedside and ran into the hallway.

"I need a doctor in Brittany Pierce's room!" Santana shouted."She's awake and freaked out!"

Santana ran back to the now shaking and crying girl. She grabbed both of her hands and held them tight.

"Brittany, look at me," the blonde complied. Santana felt her heart sink when she began to feel just how hard Brittany was shaking. "I promise you're gonna be okay, a doctor's gonna be here soon and they'll take care of you. I promise. And you know I'd never lie to you."

Brittany nodded once before falling back onto her pillow. Her eyes were watering and tears poured silently down her cheeks. Santana caressed Brittany's cheek, using a thumb to gently wipe away her tears. Then, for the first time in fifteen days, she laid a gentle kiss on the lips of the love of her life. She pulled away as Dr Anderson, the doctor handling Brittany's case, walked in.

"Welcome back Brittany!" He said, genuinely pleased to see her awake. "Now, I'm imagining you have all sorts of questions. It's normally to feel scared but I'll fill you in in just a second. I just have to do a few little tests to make sure you're alright. Sound good?"

Brittany nodded slowly, calmed by the present of a doctor. Santana let go of Brittany's hand, to be met by a round of protests from the blonde. Santana leaned down to quiet her with a quick kiss.

"I'll be right back. While Dr Anderson does the tests I'm gonna call your parents. They've been worried sick, obviously." Santana bounded out of the room, feeling as though she were on cloud 9. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Mark and Alice.

* * *

><p>The next day, Santana practically skipped into the choir room with a grin wider than a half moon. Everyone looked at her, perplexed at her attitude. After weeks of seeing her so crestfallen, some of the glee clubbers couldn't help but wonder if she'd just cracked and was feeling kind of crazy. She sat herself down at the front row next to Kurt and put her arm around his shoulder.<p>

"Good afternoon , how are you on this fine day?" She asked, her voice chipper.

"I'm great Santana, are you umm... how are you?" He asked hesitantly.

"I for one am fan-fucking-tastic," She answered through a grin

Quinn looked at Santana equally confused by this attitude, in fact she had been bracing herself for a pissed off Santana. The latina hadn't returned to Quinn's house last night and she was afraid that she'd gone off drinking with Puck for the night. It wouldn't have been the first time she'd done that since Brittany got hurt. Before anyone could question Santana's unusual mood, Mr Schue walked in, slightly better adjusted to his crutches than he had been yesterday.

"Alright everyone, I just want to jump right in and let everyone continue with presenting their free-choice songs."

"Actually Mr Schue, if you don't mind I'd like to make an announcement to everyone first," said Santana as she bounded to the front of the room.

"Uhhh, sure," Even Mr Schue was a little taken aback by Santana's cheeriness.

"Okay, so as everyone knows Brits has been in the hospital. Well, yesterday I took Mr Schue's absolutely fantastic advice and sang her a song. I wasn't sure she could even hear it, but he said it was worth a try. So yeah anyway I sang Collide by Howie Day,"

Kurt squealed and put his hand over his heart dramatically.

"Yes Hummel, it was pretty romantic of me. Anyway, that's not the exciting part. I'll just cut to the chase. Guys, she's awake. She awake and she's gonna be okay!"

The room began to buzz excitedly at this fantastic news. Puck spoke up first.

"Can we go see her now?" He asked eagerly.

"No Puckerman you guys have to wait a few more days. Dr Anderson says she's stable enough to come home today, so she's gonna stay home over the weekend. If she feels up to it, she'll be at school on Monday. So you can all see her then," Santana said all the words lightning fast due to the fact that she was bubbling over with excitement.

"Wow! I think I can speak for everyone when I say that I can't even begin to tell you how relieved I am," said Mr Schue. "I can't wait to see her back in the club."

Santana gave one more vibrant smile before returning to her seat, where Quinn joined her.

"So I guess this means you'll be going back to Brittany's?" she asked.

"Yeah Q," replied Santana, "I can handle it now that my baby's gonna be back. But I can't thank you enough for dealing with me and my depressed self all this time. It really means so much. You're my best friend you know."

"I thought that B was your best friend?" Quinn asked jokingly.

"When it comes to people I'm not giving sweet lady kisses too, you're my best friend Q," the latina said with a smile.

The two girls laughed and hugged each other tightly.

"I was worried about you too Santana, don't leave like that again please," Quinn whispered into her friends ear.

"I hope to god that nothing ever happens that makes me feel and act so... desolate and vacant again..."

Mr Schue began calling people up to perform their songs. As Santana watched, she felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

**Alice Pierce: Hi Santana. Sorry to bug you at school but I just want to let you to know to skip the hospital after school. We brought her back so just come home. She misses you and sends her love.**

Santana smiled at the text. Finally, she felt truly happy and at peace. She was going home.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys, so I just realized that I'm using hella songs. So I hope nobody minds. There's gonna be two more in this chapter so brace yourselves!**

**And I hope you actually read the lyrics haha, cause I'm choosing carefully to show how the characters feel.**

Santana pulled her truck into the driveway at the Pierce house. She hadn't been here in almost two weeks. Being in Brittany's room without Brittany had hurt too bad. Her smell lingered in the pillows and sheets and seeing all of her things was just too much for Santana. At one point, Santana had burst into tears at the sight of Lord Tubbington. Even the cat seemed sad about not having seen Brittany.

Uunable to wait any longer, Santana climbed out of the truck and started towards the Pierce's home. No, it was her home too now. She opened the door and saw Alice and Mark sitting on the couch with Lexi, all three watching something quietly on the tv. They all looked up as the door closed, Alice spoke first.

"She's upstairs sleeping, you can go but just be quiet she needs to rest as much as possible."

Santana nodded and immediately turned to go to Brittany's bedroom. The door was cracked slightly and she pushed it open. On the bed she saw Brittany. Even sleeping she was the most beautiful person Santana had ever seen, and quite frankly ever would see. Though the curtains were drawn a small ray of light made it through a crack and sparkled on the blondes hair. Santana smiled closed the door behind her. She tip-toed to the dresser and grabbed a pair of sleeping shorts and a t-shirt. Once she had changed, she carefully pulled the covers up and crawled into bed behind Brittany. Weary of her injuries still being painful Santana carefully wrapped her arms around Brittany's stomach, avoiding her chest where the bullets had struck, and pulled her in close but gently. She felt the blonde stir in her arms, but she didn't wake.

Santana closed her eyes, happy to be where she knew she belonged. She buried her head in Brittany's hair, taking in the familiar smell and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>When Santana awoke it was dark outside. She leaned over Brittany's still sleeping form and looked at the clock. It read 3:24. No longer feeling tired, she lay back down and busied herself with twirling the blondes hair gently between her fingers. After a few moments, she felt Brittany stir before turning to face Santana.<p>

"Good morning," Brittany said, clearly still exhausted.

"It's still night time B," Santana whispered back, bopping her playfully on the nose.

"Oh, I guess that's why I'm still tired. But I don't wanna sleep S," She replied, her eyes dropping.

"Why not? You have to get your rest."

"But I keep having bad dreams. It's like that day in glee club just keeps happening. Except in the dreams you aren't there, no one is. It's just me and your dad."

Santana felt her ache and she felt guilt sweep over her. She still had moments where she hated herself and felt like the shooting was her fault. She would've given anything to be the one who got hurt instead of Brittany. After a moment of thinking, Santana cupped Brittany's cheek and kissed her lightly.

"Don't be sad B, it's okay now I promise. I'll keep you safe and keep the bad dreams away," she said sweetly. "Close your eyes."

Brittany complied and her eyes fluttered closed. Santana adjusted herself so Brittany's head was in the crook of her neck. Brittany curled into her and that's when Santana began to sing softly into the blonde's ear.

_I miss the sound of your voice_

_And I miss the rush of your skin_

_And I miss the still of the silence_

_As you breathe out and I breathe in_

_If I could walk on water_

_If I could tell you what's next_

_I'd make you believe_

_I'd make you forget_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard_

_And drown me in love_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard_

_And drown me in love_

_I miss the sound of your voice_

_Loudest thing in my head_

_And I ache to remember_

_All the violent, sweet_

_Perfect words that you said_

_If I could walk on water_

_If I could tell you what's next_

_I'd make you believe_

_I'd make you forget_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard_

_And drown me in love_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard_

_And drown me in love_

_I miss the pull of your heart_

_I taste the sparks on your tongue_

_I see angels and devils_

_And God, when you come on_

_Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_Sing sha la la la_

_Sing sha la la la la_

_Ooo Ooo Ooo..._

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard_

_And drown me in love_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard_

_And drown me, drown me in love_

_It's all wrong, it's all wrong_

_It's all wrong, it's so right_

_So come on, get higher_

_So come on and get higher_

_'Cause everything works, love_

_Everything works in your arms. _

When Santana finished she knew that Brittany had drifted back to sleep. The latina, deciding she ought to do the same, closed her eyes. Before she let sleep take her over she whispered to the sleeping blonde.

"B, I love you so much I don't even know what to do with myself half the time."

* * *

><p><em>Next Monday<em>

Outside of the choir room Santana was holding Brittany's hand. Everyone else had already entered their classes and they were the last people in the otherwise empty halls.

"Are you ready B?" Santana asked, concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine Santana, I actually talked to Puck earlier in history and I have a surprise for you," Brittany replied, smiling.

Santana smiled up with Brittany and led her into the choir room. As soon as they entered all conversation stopped and eyes flew to them.

"Oh my god Brittany!" Quinn yelled before running towards her friend. She wrapped her arms Brittany and they embraced for a moment before pulling apart.

"Sorry," said Quinn as she wiped a stray tear from her eye. "We were all just so worried."

"Well I'm okay now, no need to worry!" Brittany replied.

Brittany turned her gaze to Puck, who nodded and got up to grab his acoustic guitar. Brittany pulled two stools to the center of the room and the two sat down.

"Sorry for not asking first Mr Schue but I'm gonna do a song now," said Brittany.

"Of course Brittany, take it away."

Puck began strumming the opening riff of a song only a few people in the club had heard. After a moment, Brittany joined him and sang her love song. Never taking her eyes off of Santana who had taken a seat in the front row.

_You're the direction I follow_

_To get home_

_When I feel like I can't go on_

_You tell me to go_

_And it's like I can't feel a thing_

_Without you around_

_And don't mind me if I get weak in the knees_

_Cuz you have that affect on me_

_You do_

_Everything you say_

_Every time we kiss I can't think straight_

_But I'm ok_

_And I can't think of anybody else_

_Who I hate to miss_

_As much as I hate missing you_

_Months going strong now_

_And no goodbye_

_Unconditional, unoriginal_

_Always by my side_

_Meant to be together_

_Meant for no one but each other_

_You love me_

_I love you Harder so_

_Everything you say every time we kiss I can't think straight_

_But I'm okay_

_And I can't think of anybody else_

_Who I hate to miss_

_As much as I hate missing you_

_So please give me your hands_

_So please give me a lesson on how to steal a heart_

_Steal a heart as fast as you stole mine_

_As you stole mine_

_Oh and everything you say_

_Every time we kiss I can't think straight_

_And I can't think of anybody else_

_Who I hate to miss_

_As much as I hate missing you_

_So please give me your hands_

_So please just take my hand_

The second Puck strummed out the last chords, Brittany got up and ran to Santana and kissed her, longer and harder than they normally would in a school setting. Everyone playfully cat-called them until Mr Schue finally cleared his throat.

"Er, ladies while that was a truly heart-felt and lovely performance, there is a time and place for everything.

"Sorry Mr Schue, it's just that I haven't been able to get sweet lady kisses for a while and I really miss this thing Santana does with her tongue where she-"

"Brit!" Santana said, face flushed with embaressment. "That's not their business."

Once Mr Schue began the days lesson, Santana leaned over and whispered in Brittany's ear.

"You know, i have a surprise for you too. Tonight, we're going somewhere special."

Before Brittany could ask questions, Santana turned away and payed attention to the lesson.

**A/N: After finishing this chapter, I realized I just kinda wanna wrap this fanfic up. So if it seems kind of rushed, well it is but I'm trying to still make it enjoyable for you guys! I just wanna finish this up in another few chapters and then I'm gonna write a future fic about Brittany and Santana (in the future from this specific fic, not a whole new story).**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry this one is so short guys, I'll try to make the next one longer**

After school, Santana had driven Brittany back home and they had lounged around for a few hours watching tv and just enjoying one anothers company. All the while, Brittany pestered Santana, trying to get even the slightest hint at what the big surprise was. But Santana was insistant on keeping it a secret.

"Just one little hint, pweeze," Brittany said, pouting in the way she knew would make Santana break.

"Aw Brit you know that isn't fair!" Santana said, apart of her now wanting to spill the secret. But, she managed to compose herself. "Sorry B, but I really just wanna surprise you. You'll be glad you waited."

"Fine, no sweet lady kisses for you then." Brittany turned dramatically from Santana and crossed her arms.

"I can wait until later, I think I'll get some later though," Santana said with a smirk.

"Don't be so sure."

"Well... I guess we can leave now it's dark enough out," said Santana slyly.

"Why does it have to be dark Santana?" Brittany asked, sounding nervous.

Santana took the blonde's hand to comfort her, "Don't be scared, it's just because I'm such a hopeless romantic when it comes to you. Now, go upstairs and dress warm. Get your coat with the lining and then meet me at my truck okay?"

"Okay S," said Brittany quietly.

Brittany walked upstairs to get ready. Santana jumped up and grabbed her thick black pea coat. She patted the inside pocket to make sure the object she had placed in it was still there. When she found it, she left the house and went to the car. She peaked into the truck bed to make sure everything was in place.

"Cooler, check. Blankets, check." Santana mumbled to herself. Everything was there. Right on cue, Brittany bounded out of the house and over to Santana.

"Hop in B," Santana said, holding up the passenger door.

They both got into the car and Santana quickly pulled away and headed out on the dark road. After ten minutes of driving, they started seeing less housing and Brittany began to question Santana again.

"San, where are we going?"

"I told you Brits! It's a surprise, I promise you'll like it." Santana placed her hand on the blondes lap as she continued up the road in silence.

Soon, they began to ascend a hill just outside of town. At the top, the road ended abruptly and a dirt clearing took it's place. Santana stopped the truck in the middle of the clearing and hopped out. Brittany got out too and followed Santana to the rear of the truck. The latina pulled down the back of the truck, revealing a cozy set up in the truck bed.

She had covered the entire truck bed in thick blankets with pillows leaning against the cab. In the back left corner was a cooler.

"San... this is so sweet," said Brittany, wrapping her arms around Santana and pecking her on the lips.

"Told you I'd be getting sweet lady kisses in no time. Now climb in!" Santana offered the blonde her hand and helped her into the truck bed before climbing in after her.

Brittany laid back against the pillows and waited for Santana to join her. But first, Santana opened the cooler and pulled out bottle of vodka.

"I know this is your favorite. Don't worry it's not actually cold I just am using the cooler as storage not actually cooling stuff." Santana explained.

"Thanks S, you just know everything about me don't you?" Brittany said before taking a sip from the bottle.

"Of course I do B, I wouldn't have it any other way. Now, lie back so you can see why I picked this place to bring you."

They both lied back, passing the bottle between each other and taking small sips. Neither intended to get drunk, just a comfortable buzz. Looking up at the sky, Brittany understood why Santana had wanted to take her here. With no trees to block the sky, they had a full view of the sky and they were far enough away from town for the artificial lighting not to blot out the sky. Here, they could see the stars clearly. And they both were silenced by the beauty of it. They just laid there in one anothers arms, staring until they lost track of time.

After what was probably around thirty minutes, Santana propped herself up on her elbow and looked into Brittany's eyes. Even in the dark, the blonde's blue eyes twinkled and too Santana's breath away.

"Brittany, the reason I brought you here is that I wanna give you something."

Santana reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a box. She handed it to Brittany who opened it before looking back up at Santana. Without saying a word, the latina took one of the rings from the box and slid it onto Brittany's right hand.

"B, these are claddagh rings. I know neither of us are Irish but I still thought it would be cool, "Santana explained. "So if the heart is facing towards you, it means someone has your heart and you're loyal to them or something along those lines. And it's on your right hand 'cause it's not an engagement ring. It's just a symbol of how crazy in love we are and always will be."

Brittany pulled the other ring out of the box and put it on Santana.

"Santana," Brittany whispered. "I don't know what to say..."

"Don't say anything." Santana replied. Instead of speaking further, Santana lay back down and pulled Brittany into a long, passionate kiss. Before they knew it, their hands began to wander over each other. They both knew where this night was headed, and had no intention of trying to stop it.


End file.
